The Lieutenant's Duty
by Farfallama
Summary: "Miller, if something happens to me, if I die out there, you have to look after her. And if it's a choice between me and her, you choose her, okay?"


Miller was in his tent gathering his meager belongings when the flap swung open and Bellamy strode inside. Miller snapped to attention, but when Bellamy fell heavily into the chair next to the entrance, Miller relaxed. This was personal, not professional.

Bellamy took a long moment to begin speaking, but when he did, it was still halting and full of pauses. "Miller, what we're doing, abandoning camp, I don't agree with it. Mostly because I don't like the idea of being out in the open against a bunch of grounders who know the terrain better than we do, but also in part because Clarke and I don't agree. I mean, we don't usually agree on anything, but about something this important, we should be in agreement."

Bellamy broke off and shook his head. He took a deep breath before continuing, "Look, we may fight and argue and act like we can't stand each other, but when Clarke was gone, I thought I was loosing my mind. I was terrified because, for the first time since we decided to do this together, she wasn't there to make the decisions with me, to make sure I was doing the right thing. Clarke and I, we don't work as leaders when we're apart. But if something happens to me, if I die out there, you have to look after her. And if it's a choice between me and her, you choose her, okay?"

"Bellamy –"

"No, Miller, they need her more than they need me. Maybe not in the beginning, but now… she earned their respect. She earned their loyalty. And they won't survive without her. So if you have to make the choice, you choose her, okay?"

Miller took a moment to absorb what Bellamy was telling him. The look in the older man's eyes was desperate and vulnerable, but focused. When Clarke had been missing, the glint in Bellamy's eyes had been wild, uncontrolled. This Bellamy knew exactly what he was asking of Miller, had chosen Miller and not Jasper or one of the others because he knew Miller would not allow his emotions to get in the way of his duty. The weight of his new responsibility set in, and he straightened under it, meeting Bellamy's eyes and nodding. There was no need for words, no time for appreciative gestures. Bellamy exited the tent as quickly as he entered, and Miller continued on, hoping against hope his new responsibility would not be put to the test.

-0-

"Clarke, we have to get to the drop ship!"

"No! Bellamy's still out there!"

When Clarke sprinted outside, Miller followed, shooting at any grounder who dared approach their cover. In his head, he cursed Bellamy for tasking him with the care of this reckless woman who obviously did not care for her own safety. When she spotted Bellamy and shouted for him, Miller's heart sank. He would never get to the drop ship in time. Bellamy saw this and picked up a gun, desperate to at least kill the man who was leading the attack, Tristan. Bellamy had made his choice, as had Finn when he ran to assist, and now Miller knew what his duty was.

He grabbed Clarke's shoulder and yelled to be heard over the din of battle, "We have to get in the drop ship now! You can't save them all, Clarke!"

Miller looked up to see Bellamy on the ground, Tristan beside him. Milled watched as Bellamy glanced at Clarke, his gaze longing, before a mask settled over his face and he nodded at Miller.

Miller nodded in return. Bellamy was his leader, his brother-in-arms, his friend, but it was clear now that his duty was to Clarke. He clasped a hand on her shoulder and maneuvered her into the drop ship, unable to look into her red and tear-filled eyes.

-0-

Bellamy had come to their rescue- _of course he had_\- and Miller could do nothing but stare at the man they had left to die. His shock turned to laughter when he was nearly bowled over by the blonde missile rushing past him. Clarke lept into Bellamy's arms, and Miller could see he was shocked but pleased by her delight at seeing him. When Bellamy's eyes met his over Clarke's head, his face turned serious. Miller nodded, and Bellamy nodded in return, their silent but no less meaningful acknowledgement of the blonde ensconced in Bellamy's embrace. Clarke finally released him and Bellamy made his was towards his Lieutenant, only to be caught in a tackle-hug by Jasper. Bellamy laughed and patted the boy's head. When released, he made his way to Miller. Miller held a hand out, but Bellamy smirked and hugged him as well. And finally, with both their leaders present and well, their world was put to rights.

A/N: So yeah, I'm terrible at ending these things, but I really wanted an explanation for the way Miller basically glues himself to Clarke's side when he gets back to camp. This was my explanation. Hope you liked it!


End file.
